crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-12-23
This is what happened on Saturday, December 23, 2006 in stories that can be dated. Events In Baltimore Chaka gets Chou to give a demonstration at her old dojo. Then they go to the hospital to have Chaka's hips reset.Have Yourself a Monkey Little Christmas - Or - The Uncanny X-Mas In Binghampton, NY Anna helps the Davies' put up lights and trim the tree.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 5 Anna and Rhiannon go ice skating. In Kansas City Jinn (who was in an adventure with TennyoThe Christmas Crisis) returns to Jade. Fey's family (with Jade) goes shopping.Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc In Los Angeles Ayla and family raid bookstores. Ayla learns of a serial killer called the Headhunter that seems to be the main news headline.Ayla and the Grinch In Southern California Dr. Macabre punishes Icy for disobeying orders and getting more than was asked for. Then he tells the monsters to rest up; they are going to hit Havrac’s the next day.’’Silent Nacht: Chapter 5’’ The California Crusaders decide to ambush Dr. Macabre's Monsters in Megalesius' shop. But Dr. Venus attacks the shop first, forcing them to stop hiding and join the fray. The Monster Teens use the distraction to break in the shop and steal the Clock, but they are stopped by the Witch Hunter. Artie nonetheless manages to escape the shop with the Clock, but he is stopped by Nacht, who mistake him for Mr. Magic's son. Stormy, one of the Three Witches, then reveals herself to be Mr. Magic's son, who was turned into a girl by Dr. Macabre's machine. Fearing punishment if she doesn't bring back the Clock, she convinces Nacht to let her go with the Clock in exchange for information about the Monster Teens. In New York Kerry starts showing some spine. The Order of St. George doesn't like that one bit. Mrs. Ellison attends services.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 2 In Southern Colorado Larry and TB hook up with Tennyo at a truck stop. They go in to talk to the officials. After a confrontation officialdom tries to drug them. Tennyo, of course, doesn't succumb, but decides to fake it when she sees what happens to Larry and TB. Tennyo fakes her way into the installation. There's a lot of fighting as Tennyo wrecks the installation, taking out a big baddie named Killbot. Jinn, as Cabbit, splits off to rescue Tennyo's parents as Tennyo finishes trashing the place, and discovers that Aurelius (the head honcho) was working for someone named Nimbus, who was holding the portal closed so they couldn't escape. Nimbus mentions the Evangelical Harpies. Aurelius triggers a suicide bomb. Tennyo survives but falls unconcious. Jinn wakes her and they get debriefed; Mr. Frisk is not happy. She rejoins her parents at the infirmary at the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs. Then they whisk her back to Whateley, where she gets to spend some time in Hawthorne until the specialists get done. In Australia Outcast Corner stops a robbery in progress in Darwin.The Book of Darwin: Chapter 2 (Death of a Year) See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline